Todos ELLOS
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Tuve que conocerlos uno a uno, para darles su importancia y brindarles el amor que necesitaban, a algunos no llegué a conocerlos... a presenciarlos... pero puedo imaginarlos y así también a pensar que sin ellos... nada de lo que es ahora, sería... AMOURlove ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Satoshi!


Todos esos chicos que esperaban por mí y yo sin la menor idea…

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **TODOS ELLOS**

Esa noche, el Campeón Pokémon de la Región de Kalos se paró a la entrada de la puerta de su apartamento, aquel que compartía con su amada novia. Se notaba exhausto y en sus pensamientos, sólo el deseo de dormir y comer, sobre todo quizás el de comer, le venía a la mente, tanto que se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Pasó la tarjeta key por la cerradura magnética y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

Toda la estancia estaba oscura, por lo que enseguida pensó que su amada de cabellos color de miel, debería llegar tarde. Una vez entró se sacó los zapatos, haciéndolos volar contra la pared y encendió la luz.

—Pues… estamos solos amigo, ¿Pedimos una pizza?

—¡Pikaa! —asintió sin pereza y hasta deseoso.

—Muy bien… Pizza será —le sonrió y tumbándose de golpe sobre el sofá, alcanzó el auricular del telecomunicador.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la entrega a domicilio fue realizada y los dos mejores amigos se dispusieron a comer.

—Qué raro… no tengo ninguna llamada perdida… —sacó el teléfono de sus pantalones y lo miró por unos segundos, para entonces entrar a Pokebook y reír sólo mientras veía la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Pika?... —ladeó la cabeza su amigo, al verlo perdido, entonces dirigió su mirada en otra dirección buscando con qué entretenerse o tal vez, la salsa de tomate… ya que miró fijo sobre la mesa y luego parecía un poco decepcionado. —Pii…ka…

—¿Sucede algo amigo?

—Pii… —parpadeó para luego saltar sobre la mesa un poco más adelante, hasta llegar a la otra esquina, donde un papel doblado por la mitad resultó el objeto de su atracción.

—¿Mm?... A ver —Lo tomó entre sus manos, reconociendo al instante la letra de Serena.

 _Mi querido Ash: —_ ¿Es una nota para mí?

 _Lo veo ahora todo de una forma tan clara, que me parece mentira que alguna vez estuviera perdida… Sin saber qué hacer, a donde ir o qué debería esperar de la vida. Sin darme cuenta que si quería que las cosas cambiaran para mí, debía tomar mis propios sueños y metas y enamorarme de ellos, para luchar… luchas y seguir luchando hasta cumplirlas. En el camino, puede que perdiera a más de un amigo… o que hiciera que las personas se preocuparan por mí, pero esta vez… mi voz sería mi propia guía… y todo gracias… a todos ellos… Todos esos chicos que sin pretenderlo me esperaban tal y como yo los esperaba a ellos._

—¡¿TODOS ESOS CHICOS?! —Sin proponérselo el papel se arrugó un poco en su mano. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que como neblina había tapizado su mente? ¿Chicos? ¿Cuáles?

 _Tuve que conocerlos uno a uno, para darles su importancia y brindarles el amor que necesitaban, a algunos no llegué a conocerlos… a presenciarlos… pero puedo imaginarlos y así también a pensar que sin ellos… nada de lo que es ahora, sería…_

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Amarlos a todos?...

 _El primero de todos fue aquel que me salvó… aterrada en medio del bosque en aquel campamento Pokémon. No tenía idea ni de qué se trataba o por qué estaba yo ahí… simplemente había sido llevada por mi madre. Cuando menos me lo esperaba él vendó la herida de mi pierna y tomó mi mano para guiarme de regreso. Tan… tan dulce y amable que hizo que lo grabara en mi mente por el resto de mi vida._

—Así que el primero que conoció… —se sentó nuevamente, ahora en la silla más cercana. —Entonces después de conocerme hubo más… personas… bueno… eso es lógico… —Aunque así lo dijera dentro de sí no quería aceptarlo. —Soy el primero… —se repitió con la extraña sensación de querer permanecer en el lugar que ella le había asignado, aunque ese número no representara nada más.

 _Cuando llegó el momento de conocer al segundo… no lo esperaba… verlo, fue encontrarme con la valentía, el coraje y la imprudencia mezcladas en una sola persona._

—¿Así que era un sujeto arriesgado?... —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Pika? —lo miró extrañado su amigo, por lo que él le sonrió y continuó leyendo, por la pura curiosidad de qué tendría que decir de aquella persona.

 _Cuando llegó el momento de conocer al segundo… no lo esperaba… verlo, fue encontrarme con la valentía, el coraje y la imprudencia mezcladas en una sola persona. Recuerdo muy bien la emoción y el terror mezclándose en lo profundo de mi pecho al verlo saltar por la Torre de Ciudad Luminalia en mi televisor. Acababa de cenar con mamá cuando sin demasiado interés en las noticias me senté al sofá, sólo para encontrarme con él… que aunque no tenía idea de mí… mi corazón brincó por haberlo finalmente encontrado. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a buscarlo, con la ilusión de devolverle aquel pañuelo que me dejó desde aquella vez, a cambio de su favor. Dándome tanto a mí sin que yo pudiera recompensarlo con nada…_

Las palabras se deslizaron como agua hacia dentro de su ser, ahora lo comprendía, aquel segundo… también era él… por lo que sonrió y se llevó una mano al cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás.

 _El tercero que conocí… realmente me impresionó, siempre… siempre… dando todo lo que podía de sí mismo para los demás y sobrellevando las consecuencias de sus actos con responsabilidad y sin prejuicios, siendo un líder en el que todos pueden confiar… Cayéndose conmigo y doblándose el pie por un barranco… rescatando a su Talonflame de caer y quemarse dentro de un cráter… saltando de un avión para proteger a Goodra… y finalmente siendo tan afectuoso que terminó regalándome un lazo… tan azul como mis ojos según él… y que ahora es mi objeto más preciado._

Se llevó el dedo bajo la nariz y lo movió sobre su labio avergonzado.

 _Mientras mueve su dedo bajo su nariz, avergonzado… viéndose en extremo lindo, sin siquiera saberlo._

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —le gritó a la carta en sus manos

 _Todos ellos… los que conozco… y todos ellos… a quienes no conozco pero amo… por haber sido quienes me trajeron hasta aquí… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

—¿Cómo?... —Parpadeó y luego volteó a la pared localizando el calendario, al cual Serena había encerrado con un corazón el 22 de Mayo. —No es cierto… ¡Es mi cumpleaños Píkachu! —se levantó de golpe de la silla.

—¡Piika! —se espantó también.

—Jaja ya era hora que lo notaras… —se escuchó entonces la voz de su amada tras de él.

—Serena… —relajó los hombros y amplió la sonrisa al verla.

—Quería darte la sorpresa pero hasta pediste pizza… ¿En serio Pizza?... —lo miró reprochante.

—Jaja, ven aquí… estiró su brazo hasta tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él. —Te faltó uno…

—¿Ah sí? —se sonrojó al ver que había seguido el juego de su carta.

—Claro, ¡el más importante!

—Cierto… no pude nada del Campeón… lo siento —le guiñó un ojo.

—Jajajaja pues sí… pero no hablo de ese.

—¿Ah no?...

—¿Entonces cuál?... —parpadeó sin comprender.

—El que te ama… —cerró los ojos al acercarse a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Del que al separarse la vio sonrojar. —Gracias…

—¡Muy bien amigo! ¡Es hora del postreee!

—¡Pikachuuu!

. . . . .

¡Hello!

Jaja pues no podía dejar pasar este día sin publicar algo lindo y pasteloso de mis AMOURlove debido a que es la primera vez que celebro el cumpleaños de Ash al estar en este fandom xDDD.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Sólo hacer énfasis en que esta idea la tomé del fic "Todas y cada una de sus mujeres" de Shinestardust en el Fandom de SAO. La idea no se parece en nadaaa, pero el concepto me gustó así que me monté mi propio teatro.

¡ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

¡JA NEE!


End file.
